In recent years the study of memory has used brain stimulation of restricted regions of the cortex and subcortex to produce amnesia and thus to determine what particular structures are critical for the storage of information. By the use of low current intensities and unilateral, subseizure brain stimulation the principal investigator has found that particular brain regions in the amygdala and substantia nigra play an important role in memory consolidation. It is now suspected that many of the memory disruptive effects observed may be related to transmitter chemicals within the neurons of these regions and other closely related ones such as the locus coeruleus. Since these chemicals can be observed with the histofluorescence method, the present proposal will directly demonstrate the relation between the brain sites which related to memory and the monoamine regions shown by the histochemical procedure. These findings will be relevant to the psychotic entity schizophrenia, particularly as related to the thought disorder symptomology. The proposed research has direct bearing on the therapeutic usefulness of amphetamine in the treatment of hyperkinetic children.